FP - September, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16891-17010 and spans the time of of the year . *FP - August, 2403 *FP - October, 2403 Earth Plots First Week Back at university to finish her PhD, MAXLY ELBRUNNE runs into ULRIC HUBER and the two talk over some food to get to know the other. She explains she knows someone from the past and Ulric remembers running into him. ULRIC finds himself at CHRISTOPH RABBANIC’s apartment now he knows he is from the past and inquires about his distant relative Nikolas Zoller. Ulric is saddened and ashamed to find out that Zoller was not the wonderful saviour he made himself out to be. CORAT DAMAR, VASTI DAMAR and ANI VENIK arrive to Earth and after a long meeting with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD they have a dinner at the President’s home. Awkwardness and undercurrents abound when they are all trying to keep information and find out more! VASTI has her first mission and tricks MARCUS WOLFE into letting her into his apartment and is able to get some information before she leaves. When MARCUS has lunch with KATAL DHAJA he is shocked to hear that she had an experience with a similar woman and they plan to file reports explaining it to security. ANI then visits with KATAL to get more information about the dark matter research and when she is done erases her memory of ever meeting her or Vasti. Second Week Taking his report to SHAWN MUNROE, MARCUS WOLFE is shocked and annoyed that Katal hasn’t filed anything about the strange woman. Shawn tells him to look into it which brings MARCUS to KATAL DHAJA’s office. She doesn’t remember anything and the two think the other is joking until they realize she really can’t remember and Katal goes to the sickbay. MARCUS brings dinner to ISHAN ESSA’s place and then talks to her about the stories which he is shrugging off as silly but inwardly knows something bad is coming. MARCUS is in a bar when he runs into WILLIAM BELL, nephew of the infamous Annie Bell on the Fenrir. He then explains in vague references the story involving his family deciphered in the Bajoran/Hebitian scrolls. VASTI DAMAR and ANI VENIK are out when they go to a rugby game with none other than DARON LETHO-EVEK playing. Vasti bumps her head and things get carried away before Ani stops Daron from going too far with her dumb sister. JAMES MUNROE goes on a blind date set up by his father with THEODORA KAHLER. They find they have enough in common and James starts to really flirt. Getting THEO to a club, JAMES puts out all his moves and the two have sex. ZAVALA LIU is excited to meet with ANI, even if Ani isn’t sure who she is at first. Asking to have some time with her grandfather, Ani promised to do what she could. ANI seeks out CORAT DAMAR and talks to him about the intell situation and the new grandchild in his life. BENJAMIN and KARYN get back home from their trip and Benjamin is told by MARCUS that he has some bad news about the Wraith situation and they are waiting for the Hebitian masks. NERYS DORR is out from the hospital and working on her new life when she explains her plans to EBEN DORR and he is honestly proud of her accomplishments and goals. Third Week Finalizing some of their last days on the planet, VASTI DAMAR makes one more round in the President’s manor before LALI GREENWOOD confronts her about spying on them. Vasti is upset and claims she only did it because she was told to. LALI then seeks out CORAT DAMAR and attempts to get into his face but he is able to put her into her place with some well calculated insults. MAXLY ELBRUNNE and ULRIC HUBER get together and talk about dating and significant others when she tells him she has a lot of baggage he should know before they officially date – something she will elaborate on at another time. WILLIAM BELL is at a psychology conference and dance when ANNA-ALEENA KORAN comes over and they begin to talk. She starts to let out her inhibitions and heavy hints she wants to have an affair with him. ANNA seeks out WILLIAM the next day to make sure things are okay but when she brings up the idea again but is too shy to outright ask. MARUCS WOLFE makes some time to see KATRIONA DHAJA to talk about Bella and her relationship with Ben/Karyn. KATAL DHAJA believes that she has the solution for the thalaron radiation and explains it to KATHRYN JANEWAY that they can use electromagnetic radiation as a buffer which will protect the ship but make flying and weapons difficult – as well as radiation poisoning. DENORIAN THAY has a chat with ANNA over lunch about her interest in Bell and encourages her to have an affair because monogamy is archaic. Fourth Week During a chat at the ice cream parlor, KARYN DAX WOLFE and ANNA-ALEENA KORAN talk about some issues bothering them but mainly focus on the idea that maybe Benjamin is the one possessed. Finally having some alone time with MARCUS WOLFE, ISHAN ESSA wants to go out with him to dinner and just have a good time. She starts to get strange vibes from him about his behaviour but he agrees to go to dinner. Near the end when they are in a hotel together, MARCUS doubles over from pain when he realizes that KARYN has been attacked by the Pah-Wraith and is dying. When MARCUS and ESSA get to the hospital, they are told that Karyn has about three weeks to live. Even more shocking is that BENJAMIN WOLFE is in the brig and being held responsible for the attack. Marcus goes to get him out and Benjamin is almost catatonic. MARCUS then leaves the hospital and tells KATAL DHAJA about what has happened and that he will have to reverse what happened but giving back the piece of the Prophet inside of him. She confesses she loves him and he can do that. BENJAMIN and MARCUS finally make it to the hospital but Benjamin continues to not take it well and is strangely quiet. JULIAN BASHIR arrives and explains to Marcus if they can get her into a cryochamber, maybe they could give Karyn more time. Coming together once again, ANNA is bolder with WILLIAM BELL in regards to her sexual interest in him. He is flattered but explains to her he doesn’t want to ruin a marriage and if in two weeks or after Jatar’s blessing he would be more than interested in being intimate. LINCOLN TREDWAY is out on his first date with DELANEY ALMIN and things go pretty well. He inquires about her family and brother, both agreeing to not let him know. After they eat, LINCOLN and DELANEY go back to his place and have sex. In the morning, LINCOLN isn’t waking up because of his sleep aides and it scares DELANEY, but she offers to help him next time with her Deltan abilities. ARIEL-1 and NOMA are in the testing stages of their integration into the computer systems when Noma takes things one step too far. The officers get upset and Ariel-1 reacts with an impulse emotional rage, almost hurting one of the men. NOMA later speaks with Janeway and explains the situation to ARIEL-1 to get a better idea on how her emotions work. MAXLY ELBRUNNE meets ULRIC HUBER at a convention and they talk about some of her issues like her paralysation and her virginity. He doesn’t seem to mind, even when TUCKER DORR comes into the picture and starts a confrontation, Ulric is there to step in. TUCKER seeks out ABBOTT THAY and tells him what is going on and Abbott recommends he just move on because Maxly was weird anyway. WILLIAM has a client named Augustus (NPC) who is a rather sick and twisted pedophile and cannibal. After some strained conversation, he decides the man needs to go to Sura. WILLIAM goes back to his office and throws up before having a panic attack but ANNA is there to comfort him and talk through his troubles of his latest client. Cardassia Plots First Week On the set of the new Jurassic Skoo film, YORKIN DAMAR speaks with his step-mother AFON MAKLA-DAMAR about how much they can use the conservatory for the sets and the participation of doctors as extras. Third Week Hurrying with last minute wedding details, MAYANA SAREX and JEVRIN VENIK find a venue they like and are just lucky enough to have a couple fall through which means they will have the perfect place they choose. NATIME DAMAR continues to look after the children when KEGEN DAMAR comes home and tells her that they were invited to Mayana’s wedding and he encourages her to talk to more of his family. Fourth Week With the wedding just around the corner, JEVRIN VENIK and TOREL DAMAR talk about relationships and mainly his issues with Shana and what Jevrin thinks they mean. Hoping to have some of that cleared up, TOREL seeks out SHANA KASSAT and then confronts her, explaining he wants to get married or in the least have sex. She gets upset but ultimately agrees to the sex before leaving. BRODEL KASSAT comes out wanting to know what is going on and is shocked TOREL wants to marry. He explains her last boyfriend died while they were having sex and she has been closed off since. VASTI DAMAR is back on the planet and has a conversation with AARIX DAMAR about her trip and finally just wanting to find someone good for her. Flashback 2374 First Week Arriving back from his mission on the Fenrir, MARCUS WOLFE is the new Captain after the death of Walter Rainer. He reads the outcome that fBENJAMIN WOLFE wrote to him before leaving and then confronts the boy. Marcus is shocked someone from the future is there and more so when he finally sees his daughter fKARYN DAX-WOLFE. MARCUS goes back to JADZIA DAX-WOLFE and tells her what is going on and she is more than eager to meet her daughter from the future. When JADZIA and fKARYN meet for the first time, they are both emotional and talk about the basics of Karyn’s life before opting to see her skills in the holodeck. MARCUS, in the mean time, speaks with fBENJAMIN but his time is more ominous when he finds out the future is bleak – from a divorce with Katal, to Benjamin being an alcoholic and Karyn/Marcus being unhappy AND the incestual relationship. MARCUS has to take a break and uses his time to talk to KATAL T’KASSUS about her new promotion as Chief of Engineering on the Fenrir. fBen, possessed by the wraith, then tries to convince Marcus to kill Dukat but he is unable. Finally having the last straw,fBENJAMIN’s wraith almost reveals itself before storming off with rude words for MARCUS. Deciding to take matters into its own hands, the wraith in fBENJAMIN speaks to DUKAT and convinces him to look more into the Pah-Wraiths. fKARYN and JADZIA are bonding more in the holodeck when they finish and are interrupted with an angry fBENJAMIN who explains temporal is onto them and they have to leave. With a tearful farewell, mother and daughter say goodbyes and KARYN is brought back to 2403. Second Week MARCUS WOLFE continues to be shaken by the news and sees KATAL T’KASSUS to ask if she still loves him in hopes he could plant the seeds for later and have a better future. Bajor Plots Second Week Now back from their travels in the past, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE take some time to be nostalgic and go to their childhood treehouse on the planet and talk about the idea of getting married – even just for the experience and not legally. USS Fenrir Plots Third Week Hoping to make friends with people on the ship, ANTHONY NORAD talks to JANA KORVIN about hanging out in the holodeck together with programs for cars and racing. Jana agrees, thinking it would be good to socialize. Fourth Week Hurting himself while working out, NEIL GRAVES is in the sickbay when NARYANA DORR treats his wounds. They talk about relationships and he asks her out to lunch sometime to become better friends. USS Valiant Plots First Week Just before departure, PATRICK REESE calls KENNEDY FROBISHER into his office and surprises the man with a promotion to Lt. Commander – something Reese was working on all summer. Preparing for their time on Valiant together, MATILDA WEISS contacts MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and confesses to him some of her troubles with boys and being lonely. He explains that she should speak to a counsellor. MATILDA makes an appointment to see the ship’s counsellor KALESTA PAVLI and explains that she has been intimate with Michal’s projection and isn’t sure if she should continue or tell Michal. KENNEDY seeks out INDIRA FROBISHER to tell her about the promotion but after she brings up the idea of sex after things get weird and they plan to go out the next day. INDIRA calls WILLIAM BELL and explains her situation with Kennedy and asks him if there was some way to lower her libido. He tells her he won’t give her medication if there is nothing wrong with her and implores her to continue seeing him to change her perceptions. Third Week In a briefing about their first planet, KENNEDY FROBISHER and PATRICK REESE decide they will not be going down to Jerna X, the all female run planet. They also briefly touch on Michal and Reese asks Kennedy to keep an eye on him. CONNOR ALMIN and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE make their way to Jerna X with JILLIAN HORTON when NALAI (NPC) greets them. Giving the ladies the right respect, she encourages Connor with a gift basket to put on their very very revealing ‘uniform.’ CONNOR entertains the idea and walks around with SAMANTHA to the libraries before a male Jernaxian touches him in an inappropriate place and Connor demands to leave. CONNOR is back on the planet, this time in his own uniform with JORIEN FAAL. She is amused by the interactions he has with the local women but ultimately stands up for him. SAMANTHA is back on Jerna X with MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and finds it very amusing when he has to try and cope with the uniform as well. Further time on the planet gets MICHAL in another bad position when he is out right solicited and JORIEN has to come and shoo the woman away. Back on the ship, MEGAN SPARKS is in Luke’s quarters when LAUREN AL-KHALID sends a communication and is more than happy to find out her twin is getting laid. Fourth Week En route to Xendra II, CONNOR ALMIN and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN talk about the Jenra X trip and the stuff that happened when they then get onto the subject of Captain Reese. Connor tells Michal to grow some balls and stand up to the man. Unable to wait any more, INDIRA FROBISHER confronts KENNEDY FROBISHER about her issues with sex and wanting to go to therapy so she can lower her libido. He is shocked and starts to realize that he will have to compromise more and KENNEDY later initiates sex with INDIRA, creating a special moment. With Michal upset about his conversations with Connor, GAGE is able to roam about after taking an injection. He seeks out MATILDA WEISS and the two talk before having sex. MATILDA checks up on MICHAL right away and stays the night, warning him again about Gage and being careful. #09 September, 2403 #09 September, 2403 #09 September, 2403